Two Elves and King Arthur
by healergirl
Summary: This Story is about two princess elves that were kidnapped and put under King Arthur's care. Yes that King Arthur. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N I'm back! This is a story about two elves and King Arthur. I hope you like it!****  
It's going to be written in first person…ok?**

Chapter one

I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I don't fit in. My sister and I were kidnapped when we were little, then King Arthur took us in. Yes, that King Arthur and his wife Guinevere. I don't like living with the humans, and I wish I could go home, but King Arthur says that we will be his daughters forever.

Some people would say I am lonely and distant, while others would say I was cruel, but mostly I hear them say a mysterious girl with boys always following her. Well, sometimes I hear people call he immature, but I can't help it if humans are easy to pull pranks on.  
Everyone says that I'm very beautiful. I think I'm average, but I can't say. I have dark, brown, wavy, long hair. My eyes are ice blue and my skin is pale. I hate wearing dresses, but then again, I hate wearing corsets even more. I'm 13 years old, and my sister is 14.

My name is Princess Kyra Rose of Thaila. In the elves language, Princess Rose is pronounced Tarien Cartel. (A/N I didn't want to make it in England, because it doesn't real fit the story. So it's in a place I made up named Thaila.) My sister's name is Princess Abigail Felicity, but I call her Abbie. Then of course there's Merlin. He's one of our best friends in the castle, because he's magical too.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about why I don't fit in. It's because my sister and I have elemental magic. She controls the elements of fire and wind. Pretty cool powers if you ask me, but I personally like my elements better. I control earth and water. I still haven't mastered the element of earth yet, like the other day, I pulled a prank on a boy with vines, but they turned into flowers and he thought I liked him. It took a while to ditch him.

My favorite thing to do is to go horseback riding on my favorite horse named Starlight, but I also spend some of my time spying on the round table meetings. Most are boring, but occasionally, there will be something interesting. Also, my tiger, Magic, stays with me. Her elf name is Templa. She is a Siberian tiger, and very cute. My sister also has a pet. It's a wolf named Mor Draug, which means, well, wolf in elves language, but she calls him moon. How she got that I have no clue.

Luckily, my sister and I are elves, so we have really good hearing. We can hear better than the average ears and if the people are really close, sometimes we can hear their thoughts. It makes it a lot easier to hear what they're saying in the round table meetings.

Now that we have that done, this is our story. Really it's mine, but I'll let it slip. It was an average day, with nothing to do. Normally, I would ride Starlight, but since it's raining, King Arthur, Daddy, wouldn't let me out. So, I decided to look in on the round table meeting, I thought, maybe if I'm lucky, there will be something interesting.

I climbed up through the secret passage in my room, and crept along the passageway until I got to a wall. I lightly tapped it in three places, and it slid open. I found myself looking over the round table meeting. It was, as usual, boring. I had fallen asleep on the small balcony over looking the round table meeting. I was in the middle of a good dream, when I was being shaken lightly. I was about to scream protest, when a hand went over my mouth. It was Abbie. She had crept in beside me. It was quite funny seeing her on a dusty balcony in a dress. I had on boy's clothes.

Abbie pointed down, towards the round table, and I followed her pointing finger. Down below, Father was talking about building up the army. He said in a low voice, "We will need some new recruits." I could hardly hear now, so I decided to lower myself with vines. It was all boring, when my vines started to unvine, or what ever you want to call it. They snapped. I fell directly in the middle of the table.

"Um…I'll be leaving now…" I said and ran. When I finally got back to the balcony, Abbie was still there. She pointed down once again. I looked down to see two young boys, about our ages down there. Abbie, being the girl that she is, began whispering at how hot they were, and I was thinking that they would be good in a sword fight and easy to pull pranks on. As all humans, they were probably small minded and annoying.

**A/N How is it? I'm tried now, so I'm going to leave it at that. The first part was sort of an explanation. I hope y'all enjoyed it.****  
Click the pretty button**. .


	2. Why me?

**A/N Ok, chapter two…This chapter should be a little more interesting…I hope. ****There's a lot of Elf in here, so I'm gonna put what it means in Human in Italics, but I don't really say it, it's just to help understand it. Also, I would like to thank Warrior-Wolf and BlazingStar912 for ideas and stuff. And I would like to thank my few reviewers…THANKS! .**

Chapter two

Later that day, after I fell on the table…

Abbie and I were up in my room deciding what we were going to do if we didn't get grounded when someone knocked on my door. Abbie immediately got up to answer it. I had my back to the door.

I was about to turn around, to see why it was so quite when I felt Abbie's hand on my shoulder. I continued turning and saw the two boys from the round table meeting. Hey! What were they doing in my room? And why was Abbie staring at them like that? It was disgusting! She was practically drooling!

I waved my hand in front of her face and said, "Abbie! Who are these people?"

"Shush, Kyra, we have company." Abbie said softly.

"I know!" I yelled, "Who are they?"

She finally got the hint and replied, "This is Aiden," She pointed at a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, "and this is Bryce," She add pointing at a younger looking boy that brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Did I just say a guy had sparkling eyes? I must be going nuts! Any ways, she started rambling on about them.

"So, are you from Thaila?" I asked, bored with whatever Abbie was talking about.

"Um…" Bryce stuttered, unaware of the question, "No. We are from a far away land."

"What land?" I asked, just to be annoying.

"We come from a land called Dara." Aiden said.

"Are you hum…" I was cut off be Abbie's elbow going into my side, "OW! As I was saying, are you human?" Abbie gave me the I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look.

"Last time I check I was human…" Bryce answered.

I muttered under my breath, "Oh great, another arrogant, stupid, smart-allelic human." But I don't think I said it quiet enough, because Bryce and Aiden both gave me the look Abbie had given me before.

After a long silence, I said, "So…Any reason why you two are here?"

"We are your new guards." Aiden said, as he and Bryce both move towards me.

"ME?" I croaked, "Why not her?" I said and pointed at Abbie.

"Because the king assigned us to you." Bryce said and pointed at me.

I glared at Abbie and she smirked, "I guess you should have been a better child, instead of pulling pranks and listening in on round table meetings." She replied to my glare.

"Wait," Aiden said, "How could you know she was spying in on the round table meeting, unless you were there yourself?"

It was my turn to smirk now. I added, "Yes, that's a very good point. How could you know?" I asked Abbie mockingly.

"Um…Well, I…I must be off to my sewing lesson." She said quickly then left to go to her 'sewing'. I started bursting out laughing.

In between gasps for breath and laughter, I said, "That. Was. So. Funny!"

Aiden and Bryce looked at each other, and even without attempting to read their minds I could tell they were thinking 'Oh my, we are in for a long journey.'

I didn't even realize I was laughing all over again.

Before I knew it, I was speaking Elf, fluently. "I think we should call her Tarien Rashwe! _Princess Trouble._ Or maybe… Noldo er NOT!" _Wise One. _I didn't even realize I was speaking in Elf, until I saw the looks on my 'guard's' faces. "What?" I asked.

"You were just speaking Elf!" Aiden said amazed.

"Only elves can speak Elf! It's a rule!" Bryce said. Uh oh, I thought, I blew it. Maybe not…maybe if I call Magic.

"Templa! Magic! Come here girl!" I began calling, "Templa! Amin need lle sii'! _Magic! I need you now!_" Magic padded in, alert and ready to back me up.

"Rina. _Memory._" I said, and pointed to my head. Magic tilted her head to the side, "Ron rina wanwa. _Their memory gone._" Magic nodded and went over to the boys and knocked their feet out from under them with her tail. They both fell to the floor and would forget everything from the past 24 hours.

"Quel Templa. _Good Magic._" As you can see, it pays being an elf. Most animals understand it. "Vasa? _Food?_" I asked her. She left for the door, and we headed towards the kitchen. I stopped and told Magic to wait there. I went and used vines to lift the 'guards' onto a sofa, then left.

As I went to meet Magic, I thought, Some guards they are. They can't even protect themselves from a little tail. When I met Magic in the kitchen, I asked the chef for something for her. He gave it to me, and we went back up to my room. After I had put her food in her bowl, I looked over to see if the boys were still there. To my surprise, they weren't! I looked at Magic to see if she had seen them leave, but she had been there with me the whole time. If I had been paying attention, I would have seen Abbie walk in, and I would have seen the look on her face. But I didn't and I was in a trance.

She started waving her hand in my face, "KYRA! What did you do?" I looked up startled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did you do to the guards?" Abbie yelled in my face.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled back at her.

"YEA H YOU DID!" We continued yelling for about ten minutes, when father walked in.

"KYRA ROSE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He boomed. Is it just me, or was it scream in my face day? Any ways, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? THEY ARE HERE TO PROTECT YOU! NOT HERE FOR YOU TO PLAY CHILDISH PRANKS ON! Now, tell me what you did." His tone softened, "I did this to protect you, not to make you uncomfortable. Please, let them help."

"I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I DO NOT NEED ANY _HUMANS_ TO PROTECT ME!" I screamed in his face, "AND IF YOU EVER THINK THAT, I WILL FIND THE ELVES BY MYSELF AND LEAVE! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY GODPARENTS AND THAT I WAS BACK HOME!" I fell on the floor and started weeping. Abbie came down to comfort me, while Daddy just stood there looking confused.

"I'm sorry Kyra, I didn't know you felt that strongly about having guards. I'll see what I can do about the guards, but I fear they must stay. Something evil has been attacking the elves, and I think they will come after you two next." Abbie and I looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Who is attacking the elves?" Abbie asked worriedly.

"We are unsure, but you must stay here. That's why we've given you guards, Kyra, we think you might wander off and get kidnapped."

"ME? Why doesn't she need guards?" I asked and pointed at Abbie.

"She doesn't need them, because she isn't the one that goes outside of the castle."

I was about to protest, when I stopped myself. He was right. I could always ditch them any ways.

"OK, I'll say I'm sorry and leave them alone." I said.

"NO! Don't say you're sorry! They can't know what you did." He said, "I'll go get them and tell them that they fell and you saved them. OK?"

"Ok." I stated simply.

Later that day…

Bryce and Aiden were back to following me around. I had told them that they hit their heads, and I called a doctor. I can't believe they bought it. The two guards were following me everywhere! If I didn't ditch them soon, I would go crazy!

As I went into Abbie's room, the two boys followed. Yes, I mean boys.

I turned and looked at them with icy blue eyes, "Why do you have to follow me around so much?" I demanded.

"Well…um…it was The King's order." Bryce answered.

"Is there any way to make you stop? I mean, I am the Princess…" I said.

"Well, let me think…" Bryce said and pretended to think. Yeah right, like that would ever happen. Finally he said, "If you give me a kiss on the cheek, then we will back off a bit." That's what he said, but he was thinking 'I hope she says yes. I would love it, even though I know she'll say no.' I made a gross face. I mean, come on. Can you say stalker?

Any ways, I replied, "Um…Do I have to?" Bryce and Aiden moved towards me and I practically yelled, "Alright!" Bryce smiled. I think I was going to faint.

OK, I'll leave it at that, or else I'm gonna write forever…Any ways, hit the pretty button down there. OK?  
Look down.


	3. Magic

**Thanks for my few reviews! Ok, here's the third chapter, I hope y'all enjoy! .**

Chapter 3

Not only did I think I was going to faint, but I did. I woke up to see Bryce, Aiden, and Abbie standing over me. Magic was lying on the bed next to me. The second I opened my eyes, Magic started licking me.

"What…What happened?" I asked, unsure I wanted the answer.

"Um…Well…" Bryce stuttered, "You fainted." He finished.

"Oh, do you know why I fainted?" I asked. Magic stared icily at Bryce, and I figured it out, "I think I remember now." I corrected myself. I propped up on my elbows, and Abbie came and sat next to me.

"It's ok. Father is at another round table meeting, or else he would be here." She said.

I started to whisper to Abbie, then I said, "Do you still want that kiss?"

"Um…It's still a deal, a kiss for a little bit of freedom." Bryce replied.

"Ok, but you both have to close your eyes."

"Deal." He stated.

Both guys closed their eyes, and I leaned in, but instead of kissing him Abbie used wind to make it feel like I kissed him. Bryce opened his eyes and smirked.

"I can't believe you did that." He kept on smiling at me.

"Well, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation you know." I said. Bryce, Aiden, and Abbie started laughing at this.

* * *

Later that day, around 4:00, I was ready to take Starlight out. Out in the fields, Starlight and I raced Magic. Rider and pure white mare against Siberian Tiger. Of course, we won, but it was still fun. Also, Bryce and Aiden just watched from afar, instead of following, I was REALLY happy. I even persuaded them to play a game with me.

"So, we are going to play a game." I said to them, "But first we need to get Starlight home. OK?"

"She knows her way home right?"

"Yep." I said, proud that she was my horse.

"OK, then just point her in the direction and she should go." Aiden said. I did as he told, and Starlight knew what to do. She headed home.

"OK, here's what we do. We are going to play a game of hide and seek. It will be Magic and me against you two. You can go first, I'll count to 50 and then we'll try to find you. Make sure you hide in the same spot." I instructed and started counting. Within number 10, they had gone. I started running, running as fast as I could. After I had been running for a little while, I stopped. It was too easy. It was then that I realized, that they were following me. Rats! Any ways, Magic looked at me with a strange look.

"Mani? _What?_" I asked her. In my mind she replied, 'Climb on, I can hold you and run, we can ditch them now.' I stared at her in disbelief. (A/N she said it in Elvish, but I'm not going to translate it all.)

"OK." I stated and climbed on her back, because the guards were closing in on us.

The power I felt riding her was unbelievable. As one, we raced across the fields back to the castle. There was no way that the two boys could catch us now. When we reached the castle, the boys were following us on horses. I climbed off Magic and we raced down the halls, only to stop when we saw someone coming.

As we rounded the corner, wind pushed us both into a secret passage.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"I thought you could use some help." Abbie said.

"I guess we could. Diole lle. _Thank you._" I replied. Magic went and stood next to moon. Abbie opened the door a small amount as my guards ran by.

Abbie led me through the passage, even though I already knew the way.

When we got to my room, the animals jumped down first. It was then that I realized that Abbie was wearing boy's clothes and that Bryce and Aiden were in my room.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"No, but we won't be fooled that easily," Aiden said, "Abigail, I think you should go to your room." Abbie was about to protest when he continued, "Unless you want me to tell The King of your little prank." Abbie left.

"You don't have to be so rude you know." I said coldly.

"It's our job to protect you, and you aren't helping to much." Aiden replied just as coldly.

"When will you figure out that I can protect myself?" I asked, "Plus, you wouldn't last a second against a tiger or a wolf."

"Like you could?" Aiden asked.

"Well, since my bond is a Tiger, I'd say yes." I retorted.

"Are you insane? Humans don't bond with animals. Only elves do. Are you obsessed with elves or something or do just think you are one?" Aiden replied. At this, I went over the edge, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I NEED RESCUING AND I WANT YOU OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I have a bad temper, what can I say? I used my waterpower and blasted them out of the room, then I used vines to lock the door. Finally I had gotten them out of my room.

* * *

The next day, when I woke up my door was gone! Bryce and Aiden were standing over me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I demanded.

"We were simply protecting you." Bryce said.

"Yes, protecting you." Aiden said with a smirk. I do believe he had it in for me.

"Get out of my room, I need to change." I said, and pulled the covers up to my eyes.

"We cannot leave you." Aiden said.

"How do you expect me to change?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Aiden retorted.

"Aiden, we must give her some privacy." Bryce reminded him.

"Thank you! At least someone agrees with me." I said thankfully.

"OK, you have 3 minutes." Aiden replied and left, pulling Bryce with him.

Within two minutes, I was ready and out the door.

"What do you wish to do today?" I asked them mockingly.

"Very funny." Aiden said.

"I was serious, since you seem fond of stalking me, why don't you choose what I do too?"

"Come on Aiden, leave her alone." Bryce said. Um…was he sticking up for me? CREEPY! I had headed off down the hall for breakfast, when I realized Magic wasn't with me.

I stopped and turned around, "Have you seen Magic?" I asked them as they nearly ran into me.

"The tiger? No." Bryce said.

"She's not just a tiger! She's my friend and I can't find her!" I started to panic.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Bryce said comfortingly.

"Ok, Aiden, you look down that hall and I'll look down in that direction." I said and pointed.

"I'll come with you," Bryce said. We left searching everywhere.

"MAGIC! Come here girl!" I called out, "Templa!" Bryce just stared at me, "What?" I asked.

"You were calling her in Elf again." He said.

"Well you don't expect her to understand human do you?" I asked and continued calling out, "MAGIC! Please come back!" I yelled. As we rounded the corner, I heard a growl.

**OK, there is the third chapter. I hope y'all liked it! Alot of talking. Cliffie sort of…Review if you want and I know you want to…**


	4. WHAT?

**A/N OK, This is the third chapter, and I plan to update my other stories soon! I hope y'all like it! **

Chapter four

I ran around the corner, and I saw Merlin curled in the corner.

"MAGIC!" I shrieked. I made a move for her, but Bryce held me back.

"NO! She's dangerous! I'm not going to let you get hurt." He said.

"You have to let me go!" I continued struggling, but I couldn't get away, "Magic, this isn't like you, please, snap out of it!" I yelled at her, but she wouldn't listen. As I screamed, Bryce carried me away. As I looked over his shoulder, I saw Merlin shoot sparks out onto Magic.

"NO!" I screamed, but it didn't make a difference. It was too late.

Bryce handed me to Aiden, and went back for magic. Aiden took me to my room and laid me on the bed. About five minutes later, Bryce came in carrying Magic over his shoulder.

"What has he done?" I yelped, "What has Merlin done?"

"Calm down. She was just knocked unconscious. She should be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, "What do you think caused it?" He finished.

"She only reacts if someone puts her or me in danger. Maybe Merlin is dangerous." I contemplated.

* * *

After Magic had woken up, Bryce had allowed us to go outside. I didn't object, considering that he had saved her. I even let him come along without arguing. We ran outside, until the royal messenger called me inside.

"Princess Krya Rose, The King Wishes to see you."

"Thank you. We will be in shortly." I replied. After he left, I said, "Race to the door."  
"You're on." He said with a grin, "One, Two, Three!" We both took off. Running with all our hearts. Magic got instep with me and we raced on. As we neared the drawbridge, we realized that it wasn't up. I didn't realize fast enough. I fell into the mote.

The first thing Bryce did was start rolling on the ground laughing. Then he said, "Do you need some help?"

"Ya think? Give me your hand." I retorted. He handed me his hand and I did the obvious thing. I pulled him in with me. Only, he was stronger and didn't budge!

"You are just too weak!" He taunted.

"If I'm so weak, then I wouldn't be able to do this!" With that, I pulled myself up by his hand. I then knocked him down with my legs. Only inches from falling in. Then, I pushed him the rest of the way.

"And you say I'm weak?" I retorted.

"OK, you got me. How did you learn that?" He asked.

"Practice I guess." I shrugged off the compliment. "Now, lets go inside." Bryce pulled himself up, and then noticed that magic was sort of doing a cat smile. He grinned and we walked in soaked together.

When we got to the throne room, my hair was still dripping wet.

"Kyra, I need to speak with you." King Arthur said.

"Yes father?" I asked with all the grace I could.

"Do you think the Bryce has been doing a good job of protecting you?"

I was stunned, but replied, "Why yes. He even dove into the mote after me." King Arthur looked at us, then realized that we were both soaking wet.

"I see," I waited for him to continue, "Well, your mother and I have decided to let Aiden guard Abigail and you can just have Bryce." He concluded.

"Really?" I squealed. I was starting to sound like one of those preppy girls! "Only one?" My eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but if you continue to get into trouble, then I might have to reconsider."

"Me? Trouble?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, you. Now go get dried off." He dismissed us and we left.

* * *

After getting dried off, I decided to go for a ride. I rode starlight, and Bryce rode a bay gelding named Chocolate. Weird name for a boy horse. We were playing follow the leader, and I went first. I galloped ahead, but Bryce caught up. I turned sharp corners and Starlight even started rearing. I nearly fell off!

When it was Bryce's turn to lead, he led us into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked with interest.

"You'll see." He replied, with no hint of where. After about ten minutes of walking, we got to a secluded area. Bryce looked back at me, and I froze looking past him. He turned, and we both saw it. Aiden and Abbie were there. On a picnic!

"AIDEN! You said you would only tell your true love where this place was! I thought we were friends!" Bryce yelled.

"Same to you!" Aiden retorted. Talk about personality flaws.

"What if she is my true love?" Bryce asked, while Abbie and me just sat there looking confused.

"WAIT? Who said we were anyone's true love?" I asked.

"You ruined this all!" Bryce yelled at Aiden. Then he got back on Chocolate and told me to turn around. We walked in silence the rest of the way.

When we finally got back to the castle, as we were untacking, I asked, "What was all that about?"

"Well, we found that place along time ago. We promised each other to show no one with the exception of our true love." It took me awhile to comprehend what he was saying.

"SO you mean Aiden thinks Abbie is his true love?" I shrieked. Bryce slapped his head in frustration. Then I realized why. I gasped. "You think I'm your true love? But you don't even know me!"  
"I've known you for a month now, and…"He trailed off. I didn't push him into anything. After all, I was only thirteen.

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

**OK, this is another short chapter, but the next one should be longer! I mean, it's like, 4:00 in the morning and I need some sleep! Any ways please review!**


	5. Mela, what a concept

**A/N I'm so excited! I have some really good ideas for this story! I hope y'all like it! **

Chapter five

When I woke up the next day, something was missing. I looked around only to find my two ladies maids. Then I realized what it was. Bryce was missing! I didn't want to let on that I didn't hate him anymore, so I went about my normal morning. Getting dressed was different…

"NO!" I screamed, "YOU CAN'T GET ONE OF THOSE ON ME!"

"Princess Kyra Rose, you need to wear the corset, everyone does, including us." One of the maids said softly.

"The dress is already big enough!" Then I realized why. They thought that the dress would fill in more!

"You need to wear it to the ball."

"No…Wait, there's a ball?"

"Of course, did you not here? It's to welcome the coming of Prince Eric. He wants to marry you. But you didn't here it from me." She said.

"EEEEWWWWW? He wants to marry me?" I croaked, "No way!" She continued doing my hair, and she got the corset on me. She didn't pull it tight though.

My dress was dark purple, with a lighter purple. It had a tight fitting top, with skirts that flared out. My hair was kept down to hide my ears, Daddy's orders.

By the time we were done preparing, we had already missed breakfast and it was time for dinner. **(A/N Where I come from, dinner lunch & supper dinner.)**

I entered with grace and elegance, which is really weird for me. Daddy nodded his head, as did mother. But where was Bryce? I thought he was supposed to protect me! What if someone were to poison me?

After lunch I had nothing to do. I amused myself with sitting in a busy hall, and tripping people I didn't like, like the kitchen boy. I used roots of course.

I stayed and greeted people, but when the Prince got here, I dashed. I picked up my skirts and tried to run; only finding myself face down on the ground. Two small feet appeared in front of me. Very polished shoes. I looked up to see a nine-year-old.

"Hello. I am Prince Eric." He said sweetly. I mean the little kid sweet!

"Um…Where did you come from?" I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"I just arrived." He said. I fainted. What can I say? When all else fails, faint.

* * *

I woke up to the Ladies maids pulling anxiously at Magic, trying to keep her from messing up my dress.

"Magic, down." I said, and pointed down. She jumped off the bed and laid down beside me.

"It's time for the ball." One of the lady's maids whispered softly.

"OK, lets go!" I said cheerily.

Abbie and I went through the series of halls and corridors. When we got to the main door, Abbie was introduced first.

"Now introducing, Princess Abigail Felicity of Thaila," The introducer said. Everyone clapped as she entered. She truly was beautiful. Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and entered, "Now introducing Princess Kyra Rose of Thaila." Everyone clapped again. Abbie took a seat next to Aiden, but I didn't have anywhere to sit. So I took a seat next to an empty chair and a count. It was going to be miserable.

I looked around and still didn't see Bryce anywhere. Oh well, I shouldn't care, but I did. I didn't notice the dancing until someone came up and asked me to dance. It was Prince Eric. I accepted politely, and he led me to the dance floor. Luckily I was short for thirteen, and I was only a little taller than he was. It was then that I saw him. Bryce was dancing with someone else!

Tears welled up in my eyes. I let go of Prince Eric and ran out of the ballroom. It started pouring outside. It was raining so hard, that I didn't see the person following after me. I ran to the stables, leading starlight out, I jumped on, not caring to ride sidesaddle, because I didn't get a saddle. I rode her bareback and in a dress. Talk about hard! Galloping away, I looked back. Someone was following me! I turned Starlight around to see who was following me. It was none other than…Bryce.

My tears dried, and the rain stopped.

"Krya!" I heard him yell after me. I ignored him and kept at a gallop. Bryce was catching up. He never gave up. I urged Starlight on, whispering into her ear.

"Kyra! Why are you doing this?" Bryce yelled.

"Amin delotha lle! _I hate you!_" I yelled at him, "Amin feuya ten' lle! _You disgust me!_" I stopped just to cry. The tears came pouring out. He looked at me with intense eye. I continued, "Lle rangwa amin? _Do you understand me? _Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? _Do you speak Elvish?_" He nodded. Uh-oh…

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"First, you tell me you love me. Then you start dancing with another girl…" I trailed off. He started laughing. "And now, you're laughing at me." I said disappointed. He gained his serious composer.

"You miss understand," He said softly, "That girl was my sister. I love you and even if you don't love me, I want you to know, that I'd never do that to you." I stared at him. "Kyra, Amin mela lle. _I love you._" He said slowly.

"You do?" I asked innocently.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Mankoi? _Why?_" I asked. He stared, as if it was easy to see why anyone would love me.

Suddenly, I felt faint. It was different from a regular faint though. It was magical. Everything was going blurry. The last thing I heard was Bryce panicky saying, "Lle tyava quel? _Do you feel well?_" Then I blacked out.

**OK, short chapter, but tell me what you think. A lot of Elvish in it…I hope y'all like it! **


	6. Tude problem

**A/N OK, here is the six chapter, I hope y'all like it. Yeah, I just had REALLY chocolate milk, so maybe it will make the story better. More sarcasm.**

**OK, no more stalling**

Chapter six

This time when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. I was some place dark, maybe a dungeon. I could only see the shape of another figure in the darkness. I make a bubble of water and threw it at the movement.

"Hey!" An angry yell came out of the darkness, it was Bryce. I was stuck in a dungeon cell with Bryce, (note sarcasm.) --

"Kyra? Is that you?" He asked again.

"No, it's King Arthur." I replied sarcastically.

"About before, it wasn't me." I could feel him blush, "Something was wrong with me, but it wasn't normal."

"Wait, are you Elf?" I asked.

"Half, my mom was and my dad wasn't. How do you know the language?" He asked.

"I'm a fast learner." I replied quickly. Then it sunk in, Bryce didn't even like me.

"I have one last question, Where are we?" That was a very good question.

"Well, we are in…" I got cut off by a figure coming into the dungeons.

"I see you are up." He said evilly, "I've come to bring you to the master." He finished, pulling keys out from his side.

"Just go along with it." Bryce whispered to me. I was quiet, for the first time in my life. The person put a rope around my wrists and it began to glow. Magic ropes. I tried to break them with magic, but it didn't work.

He led us through a maze of dungeon cells, every one of them was empty. Finally, we came to the exit of the dungeons. The light burned my eyes, but I couldn't shield them. Everytime I tried to break the ropes, they got tighter, so I just stopped trying.

Walking down the halls, I began to recognize the people in the paintings.

It was Merlin! Finally, Bryce noticed too and gave me a wink.

He turned around and punched the guy in the face. The punched guy wobbled around to face me and I kicked him, in that place. I then untied Bryce's hands, but he couldn't get mine off! Great, I have glowing hands that won't go away.

Wait, a lot of things rhyme with Glow, slow, woah, blow. Any ways, we continued down the halls until we got to two HUGE doors.

"I think we've found it." I whispered, still in awe over how big the doors were. The doors opened by themselves and Merlin was sitting on a huge throne.

"Well hello, I see you've gotten past my guard. It won't be so easy for you now."

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"I want one simple thing. Your hand in Marriage." He replied.

"But you're so old!" I screamed. Bryce made a move to stand in front of me.

"I knew right away that you could never love a mortal, much less a human," He continued as if I hadn't said anything, "I knew that you could grow to love me and Abbie has already sold her love."

"I'll never love you!" I spat at him, only to make him twist his hands. My bonds began to tighten and I looked around franticly. I turned to see Bryce's very white face, he was getting a knife. He then began sawing at the magic ropes, yet they continued to tighten making it hurt even more. I started screaming in pain; the pain was unbearable.

"Hold on." He whispered before lunging at Merlin. He clawed viscously at his neck until he could get the knife pressed against Merlin's neck.

"Don't move." Bryce said emotionlessly.

"Please, don't hurt me..."He whimpered. Without another word my bonds were gone. My wrists were really big though, because of the tight ropes.

"Bryce, I'm sorry..." He grabbed my swollen wrist and dragged me to the door. "Ow, you're hurting me." I whimpered just as Merlin had done.

"And what about me? What about my feelings? Why couldn't you tell me you were an elf? I told you." All the questions came out at once and I couldn't seem to find an answer for any of them.

We found our way out of the castle in silence. When we were outside, it was different though. There waiting for us was a small pack of wolves with Moon and Magic in the lead.

"_We have been waiting._" Magic said, "_It's time to go home._"

"But home is just so far away." I said out loud, forgetting that Bryce couldn't hear what they were saying.

"_We will not be going to the Elves_ _just yet, first we must go with the humans._"

"Lead the way." I said. I faithfully followed Magic into the woods, "Khila amin. _Follow me._"

"Sut an? _How long?_" I asked magic, "Amin anta est. _I need to rest._"

"_Manka lle merna. (If you wish.)_" She answered my second question.

Manka naa lye autien? _Where are we going? _Ya auta yeste'? _Who's leading?_" Bryce finally asked.

"We are following Magic."

"Oh great. First we get trapped in with some magic freak and now we're following a cat. What's next a forest fire?" Magic started growling at Bryce, I guess it was just a warning though.

"You know what? If you don't like it that much go some where else! Find your own way home, but I am following my only friend!" I yelled at him. Well, the truth finally came out. It was true, I had no friends so I found pleasure in being mean. But I was fine with it, so it made no difference.

"Amin hireatha, Kyra. _I'm sorry._ It's just I like you so much and then I find out that you are an elf and that you have been lying to me the whole time. It really hurt me." Bryce apologized, but I was not that forgiving.

"Don't you give me any of that sentimental crap. I don't need you and I never did. Yes, you did save me back there, but if you had never come along that never would have happened. So just shut up and leave me alone!" I have an attitude problem, what can I say?

* * *

After we had sat down for a little while, it had gotten dark. Nothing could stop me from going home though. 

"Lets go, it will be too hot in the morning to go so we would have wasted time."

* * *

We were within a mile from the castle by midday. 

**OK, sorry it took so long! My computer had to be reformated and my sister had yet another surgery. In this chappie, her attitude side comes out a little bit more. I hope y'all like it, I mean I worked soooooooo hard...NOT!**

**Please review!**


	7. The Kiss

**A/N OK, I'm finally updating. W00t w00t! OK, well I'll get to the story now.**

Chaper seven 

The whole way home Bryce was right behind me saying things like "Kyra, come on. Amin deele ten' lle. _I'm worried about you. _Amin hiraetha. _I'm sorry_."

I turned around to face him and stared at him.

"Amin nowe lle n'kelaya amin. _I thought you would never leave me." _Before I could finish Magic stepped forward.

"Elandili, _Half-elf," _She said to him, "Amin merna quen lle. _I wish to speak with you." _As of this day I still don't know what Magic said to him, but when he came back he seemed different.

"Templa, Come here girl." I called to her and she came to walk beside me.

"Amin nauva auta yeste'. _I will go first." _She told me. As she moved ahead I was left standing with Bryce. I looked at him and he looked back. I said nothing and he replied with the same silence. As we continued to walk I could feel him looking at me still.

"Mani naa essa en lle? _What's your name?" _I finally asked him.

"My real name? It's Mablung…but I go by Bryce on both sides. What's yours?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. I was tired of all the secrets and I thought I deserved to tell atleast one person who I really was. He nodded. I took a deep breath and finished "I am Tarien Ireth Órelindë." I turned away from him so I couldn't see his reaction.

Bryce placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt my shoulders rise in defense. He gently turned me around and looked down at me. I stared down at the ground and when he lifted my chin up and looked away.

Suddenly he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you always look away like that, you're going to miss the best things happening right infront of your eyes." He stared into my eyes for a moment and kissed my cheek. I felt a blush creep up my face as I continued to look away. I was at a loss for words; when I opened my mouth nothing came out so I just shut up and enjoyed it. I'll never admit that I enjoyed it but I did.

* * *

When we got to the castle I was still quiet and thinking about ''The Kiss''.

_Suddenly, just before we were in sight of the castle, Bryce picked me up bridal style and walked back into the forest._

"_Are you sure you wanna go back right now?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'. He sat down against the base of a tree and put me in his lap. Despite myself…I liked it a lot. I leaned into him and he put his strong arms around me._

"Kyra? KYRA?" I looked up to see Bryce waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry…" I replied, "I was day dreaming I guess."

Then I got an idea. Yes, I got an idea! I thought that if I said I couldn't walk anymore, then maybe he would carry me!

"I don't think I can walk anymore…" I whined.

He looked at me uncertianly and picked me up. I leaned into him slightly and I felt him tense.

"What? Do I have a disease?" He laughed nervously and held me close to him. I didn't mind at all.

What was happening to me? Before I would slap him if he even tried to pick me up. Before I would never let anyone touch me. I'm not sure if this change is for the best or not but I kind of like it.

Soon we were at the castle and I asked to be put down. He set me down gently and stared up at the castle.

"Ready to go in?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…"

**OK, I know it isn't very long but I gotta go to school and I hope this is enough. Thanks a whole bunch!**


End file.
